Project: Mako
by Xterminater
Summary: What happens when Xterminater is sent to an island full of dinosaurs read on and find out, set between Spirits & Shadows (My first crossover) (Rated for language, gore)
1. The Man for the Job

**The Man for the Job:** _Experimental Research Facility _

_TU-86 Southern Antarctica, 10:26 am May 20__th__ 2030._ I

looked at Dr. Strauss with concern "were is this volunteer

you speak of Strauss?" he looked back at me blankly

"don`t worry he will be here soon" before returning his

gaze to the doorway right before two security personal

stepped in holding an unconscious figure between them

"ah good you recovered him" Strauss beamed before

standing up which allowed me a better view of the man

who was clad in black and gray combat gear and had a

balaclava over his face with only deep blue eye`s

showing, "you want to see his face Dr. Kensal I`ll show

you" one of the guards said reaching down to remove the

balaclava which was his mistake the man`s eye`s shot

open and his arm flew up and with extreme precision

grabbed the guard`s arm twisted and broke it then before

the other guard could react he was kicked across the room

and knocked unconscious then Strauss grabbed a sedative

filled needle and quickly jabbed it into the man`s neck

"Strauss..you..fucking..traitor" was all the man got out

before collapsing to the floor unconscious. When he

awoke I was outside his cell discussing with Strauss my

concerns when he drew a hidden knife and flung it and

surprisingly imbedded right into the center of the table

between us causing Strauss to whip around at the stunned

door guard, "I thought I told you to fully scan him for

weapons you idiot!" before the man spoke up "wouldn`t

have done any good Strauss that knife is coated in carbon

composite so no scanner could detect it" he said all of this

with a smug smile beneath his balaclava which even I

noticed "very well Xterminater but let`s you pass this

test" Strauss cackled before pulling a lever and filling the

cell with sedative gas causing the man to collapse then

Strauss turned to me "prepare Phase two of the operation"

and all I could do was nod very briefly before he left, five

minutes later I watched Strauss put Xterminater into the

transporter before turning to me "you're sure the massive

electric waves won`t kill him?" he asked "no I`ve tested

them on larger things than humans he`ll survive but just

barely" then Strauss nodded to me "do it" he said before I

pulled the lever down hard and watched Xterminater

disappear in a flash of pure electricity.


	2. The Five Deaths

**The Five Deaths: Authors Note: from here on the **

**story will be from Xterminater`s point of view.**I awoke

witha start and a throbbing headache no wait a bodyache

every musclein my bodywas protesting my movement

but Iignoreditinsteadtakingtime to adjust to my

surroundingswhich were nothing more than a large

device reminiscent of the teleporter from Kino der Toten

"ah Strauss when will you not be obsessed with that

game" I sighed before grabbing onto the wall and

dragging myself to the door and hauling it open, I stood in

what appeared to be a loading bay for several seconds

before spotting two signs the first read "_All _

_personal must check-in at reception in room 1A"_ the

second however was far more ominous _" Warning __all_

_crates contain __live__ subjects use of lethal force _

_authorized in escape situation"_ but below the sign was

something even more worrying the upper half of a

security guard whose intestines still lie on the floor along

with several three toed foot prints surrounding it and

that`s when it hit me like a bullet train hitting a hybrid

Strauss`s obsession with Jurassic Park had been realized

and I was stuck in the middle of what remained of it

which meant Strauss wanted me dead so he had left me to

the only thing I haven`t faced prehistoric reptiles brought

back through genetic experimentation. I now did the only

logical thing I reached for my belt but found nothing but

my knife there and realized Strauss had stripped me of my

weapons until an idea came to me the fact that this facility

authorized lethal force meant there must been an armory

somewhere so all I had to do was find it but before I did

so I reached into a specialized pocket in my suit and

retrieved a spare pair of HUD glasses and a tacpad put

them on and walked over to a computer and plugged

myself in then downloaded a data overview of the facility

before heading of in the direction of the armory, the scene

in the facility was far worse five bodies lay torn apart in

the immediate area most still clutching firearms in last

ditch efforts to save themselves making me chuckle

because I knew what had killed them Deinonychus a the

big brother to Velocirapter this of course forced me to

hurry for the armory while I was willing to take on one in

hand to claw combat I didn`t want that as my only option

so I ran the last fifty meters to the armory but found the

door was locked so I resorted to kicking it down all to

aware noise would attract the raptor`s to my immediate

location.


	3. Eye of Death

**Eye of Death:** Inside the armory was a goldmine

hundreds of different weapons lay on racks so I picked

my favorite the GX-40(C) successor to the G-36(C)

and despite it firing a 6.8mm round the two were very

similar weapons, along with that I picked up a V86

Interceptor sniper which fired the impressive 8.6mm

kinetic round which had enough power to blow a BMP 5

to bits in three shots, then a Micro-Vector which was a

collapsible version of the Vector K10 though it fired a

4.8mm round instead of a .45 ACP, I also managed to

locate a Five Seven which was me and Misty`s preferred

sidearm, and then several tear gas grenades to use in an

emergency then as I turned to leave I heard audible

clicking outside along with snorts and realized I wasn`t

alone, I immediately slid into a wall on the right side of

the door and hid behind a crate of plastic explosives and

good thing for only seconds later a man sized raptor

strode through the door and began swiveling it`d head to

identify the cause of the noise and while doing so I got a

good look at it the raptor was a deep green color

punctuated by orange stripes across it`s head, it was

obviously female I didn`t need to much observing to

conclude that, it stood at 6`2 only six inches shorter than

me, but what really stuck out were it`s eyes they were a

bright teal which matched Misty`s eye color exactly but

then I turned and noticed me then let out a deep hiss

which told me it was go time. I rolled out from behind the

crates just before the raptor collided into them knocking

crates everywhere before it quickly recovered and stared

me down now most people would cower in fear me I just

lowered my GX-40(C) and stared right back into it`s eyes

this must of unnerved the raptor as it began screeching as

if to warn me to back down finally I`d had enough and I

figured if I could subdue an attack dog I could subdue a

raptor "stop it!" I screamed deeply in a commanding tone

as if I was training Spirit all over again and as I guessed

the raptor stopped before looking right into my eyes

despite it`s intelligence I knew I`d confused it perfectly It

had obviously never encounter prey that didn`t fear it no

matter what it did and just like I predicted it stopped

showing signs of aggression "good now how about I

make you a deal" I said calmly but firmly and again like I

predicted the raptor listened to me and listened very

intently.


	4. Head to Head

**Head to Head:** After finishing my proposed offer I

looked at the raptor which nodded briefly as if to confirm

she would help me get revenge on Strauss but then I

picked up on something I could hear what sounded like

voices though they were faint though none the less I

decided to investigate with my new partner so while I

gathered more ammo the raptor stood by the door keeping

watch for other predators especially other raptors, I then

walked up to the raptor an nodded before she stepped out

the door while I followed seeing as how she would be

able to find the source of the voices better and faster then

I could and soon we where exiting into the forest towards

the voices but it is what happened next that chilled my

blood one second the voices were speaking the next the

was an ear piercing roar followed by screams and

gunshots I looked at the female raptor before taking off

into the bushes with her at my heel. After a minute of

getting whacked in the head with various types of plants I

reached a clearing and met with the worst sight possible a

flipped over vehicle with a large T-Rex standing over it

attempting to reach the unlucky passengers then the raptor

appeared next to me just as I unhooked an incendiary flare

from my belt "stay here" I whispered to which the raptor

gave me a look that said "you`re crazy" right before I

struck the flare and threw it at the rex with all my might,

sure enough the flare burning at twelve hundred degrees

celcius struck the rex`s side and burned it deeply with a

responding with a roar of pain from the giant "hey!" I

yelled drawing it`s attention to me while I pulled my knife

out and like I expected it roared before charging towards

me and I responded likewise running towards the giant as

fast as possible and seeing as how there was maybe three

hundred feet between us the gap was closed relatively

quickly but just as the rex opened it mouth to swallow me

I slide underneath it on my stomach before rolling to the

side grabbing it`s tail and scrambling up it`s back. As

soon as I landed on it`s back however it began to weave

around trying to shake me towards it`s mouth but I kept a

grip and clambered towards the back of it`s head and once

I had reached that point I jabbed my knife into it`s neck

this causing it to shriek in pain and while it attempted to

shake me off I grabbed the V86 and pressed it to the back

of it`s head "hasta la vista" I yelled before pulling the

trigger this was accompanied by a bang as the kinetic

round tore through the rex`s skull and seconds later

imploded blowing it`s head apart and knocking me to the

ground, I got up laughing and making a mental check note

to keep this gun or the future that was right before I

remembered the people in the vehicle "oh shit" I yelled

before rushing over to it and wrenching the door open the

sight was not a pretty one of the three people two lay in

bloody messes but the third hid in the back looked right at

me with hazel/green eyes "come on I`ll help you" I said

before extending my hand which she graciously took

before I hauled her out of the destroyed vehicle.


	5. New Allegiance

**New Allegiance:** While the girl got comfortable near the

treeline I inspected the vehicle hoping it would be usable

"dammit" I said under my breath while pinching the

bridge of my nose "something wrong" a voice said right

in my ear snapping me out of my thoughts I turned to see

the girl standing over me with an odd gleam in her eye

"other than the fact that this vehicle has four flats, a

crushed suspension system, and a leaking engine nothing

is wrong" I said sarcastically before getting up and then

abruptly the girl grabbed me and squeezed me in a tight

hug "thanks for saving me" she sighed before I gently

pushed her away "your welcome but I would like to know

why were you in a vehicle didn`t you know that was

dangerous" I said very seriously "we thought it would

protect us from any of the animals but I guess it didn`t"

she said slightly shaken, I was just about to ask something

when she abruptly said "I never did introduce myself I`m

Storie Hales but you can call me Dioxide" and this is

when I finally got a good look at her she was thin but

stood at 5`7 only an inch shorter than Misty, ad she had

an average skin tone but what got me was that she only

looked to be about seventeen but didn`t fear the raptor

standing only a few feet away "your not afraid of that

raptor?" I asked skeptically "no I love animals that are

murder machines like that T-rex, this raptor, or you" she

said with the same spunky gleam in her eye she got every

time she looked at me the same look Misty gave me a

couple days after we had first met and the same one she

gave me every time I walked through the door alive. I

looked at her and caught the gleam again "I know that

look Dioxide and sorry but I`m way too old for you and

I`m already married so it won`t happen" I said rather

sharply "oh" she said her face slightly falling "oh by the

way I`m guessing those were your parents in that vehicle"

she looked up abruptly "ya how`d you know" I smiled "a

hunch but don`t worry if I can find communication I`ll

talk to my wife see if we can`t adopt you for a while

okay" she nodded the same gleam returning to her eyes

and that's when I realized I could see the sun setting and

we would have to find shelter and soon which is also

when I spotted a large relay dish above us which would

work as shelter "you up for a climb?" I asked as she got

up and nodded "I bet I can beat you to the top" she teased

while I hooked up the climbing equipment, as soon as it

was in place I nodded and we both started scaling the

building which because it was a one story was easy then

we scaled the dish but despite her best efforts I beat

Dioxide by a foot and a half the raptor chose to stay on

the ground to guard us then just as I sat down Dioxide

whom the climb had obviously tired out fell onto my lap

and fell asleep making me smile in what had felt like a

long time then I closed my eyes and began thinking of

ways to get off this rock and before I knew it I was asleep

to.


	6. Old Friend

**Old Friend:** I awoke abruptly to the sound of snorting

and immediately jerked into a sitting position which

awoke Dioxide as well "what`s going on" she yawned and

was replied to with a snort from the female raptor who

was trying to get our attention so we both looked at her

when she started nodded towards the ground and so we

both peered over the edge of the building intently trying

to see what the raptor had spotted, the answer however

almost bit my head off it was a Spinosaurs and it had

jumped and missed by about an inch which only

infuriated it more and with an ear shattering roar it leaped

again but got nothing but a mouthful of air and by now I

was wide awake grabbing gear and debating what to do

and then it hit me "the sea" and I quickly turned to

Dioxide " how fast can you run two hundred meters?" she

looked at me questioningly "in about twenty seconds

why? I looked at her with the "I have a great idea" look

and picked up the belt of tear gas grenades before

removing the pin and quickly throwing them at the spino.

Just as I figured the spino grabbed and tried to swallow

the belt just before the grenades went off overwhelming

him with tear gas and while he ran around in circles

shrieking in pain we jumped of the building and ran like

hell for the ocean with the enraged spino in pursuit "do

you know what your doing!" yelled Dioxide as we

weaved through the jungle at full speed "yes I do trust

me" I yelled back right before she tripped and her leg

twisted at a horrible angle followed by a scream so I did

what came natural I picked her up and continued running

with the spino on my heels so close in fact that I could

feel it`s breath on my back, after thirty more seconds I

saw the coast so I gave all my energy into running for a

abandoned boat a couple yards off shore which despite

having to carry an extra 132 pounds I reached in a few

seconds and rolled in right before the spino kicked us

which mercifully sent us out to sea and enraged the spino

even more so he started to follow us towards the open

water at a deliberate slow pace by this time Dioxide had

awoken from unconsciousness and was painfully trying to

sit up but wasn`t able to so I walked over and lifted her

into a chair "your leg is broken for your own sake don`t

move" I said before drawing my knife and slicing my

wrist "what are you doing!" she yelled panicked "me I`m

calling for a little backup" I replied smirking before

lowering my wrist into the water. It stung but was nothing

compared to my past experiences with pain so I grinned

and looked up at the spino who had placed himself in my

blood trail just like I had hoped "that`ll be your last

mistake buddy" I thought to myself seconds before a

massive shape slipped underneath the boat headed for the

spino making me grin so I turned to Dioxide "I always

loved this part you will to" I said just as the water around

the spino exploded and it`s left side was ripped away by

Eclipse`s massive jaws as she breached with the hapless

spino in her jaws practically crushed to death and just as

soon as she had appeared she disappeared sinking back

underneath the waves with her lunch, I then turned to

Dioxide whose eyes were more wide then they`d probably

ever been "that was amazing but how did she get so big?"

she asked "that`s a story for another time" I replied when

a helicopter appeared over head us "he`s here it`s Strauss"

I growled underneath my breath as Strauss`s men

began to descend around us.


	7. The Lesser of Two Evils

**The Lesser of Two Evils:** I stood still while Strauss`s

men landed on the boat and kept a mental check note of

how many there were before coming out with a number

twenty men, ten on the boat, ten in a Littlebird overhead

that`s when Dioxide whispered to me "what are you doing

we`re outnumbered it`s over" but I could see the fear of

failure in her eyes so I whispered back "you may want to

cover your eyes and ears it`s about to get very messy"

which she compiled to so I smiled and swiftly turned to

our attackers, one of them in his early twenties stepped

forward "put them on you overconfident idiot" he hissed

smiling "there`s an old saying never corner a wounded

animal it never ends well" I said back right before

flinging my knife through his throat and throwing him

into a guy wielding an M60 knocking him aside and in

fluid motion I slid across the deck grabbed him broke his

neck and grabbed his machine gun before spraying the

shit out of the chopper sending it crashing into the ocean

only to be devoured as Eclipse breached again in full view

of Strauss`s men most screamed and tried to run only for

me to grab them and break there necks the rest opened

fire on me. They didn`t count on me being a former navy

Seal and so I took advantage of that and rolled across the

deck shooting them point blank in the throat with my Five

Seven then kicking them overboard for Eclipse and since

there were only ten left the process lasted about thirty

seconds then I turned to Dioxide "you alright?" I asked

while she looked around in a mix of horror and

amazement "you did all that?" she asked holding me

tightly, "that`s nothing I`ve taken on a hundred men at

once and come out relatively unscathed well except that

one time in Costa Rica" I replied before picking her up

and putting her in the only long boat "we`re going back

why?" she asked wincing in pain "three reasons one your

hurt and need medical attention and that island is the

closest thing, two it`s the lesser of two evils, and three I

made that raptor a deal and I don`t cut people out of deals

for no reason" I replied bluntly. After five minutes of

rowing we managed to beach on the island and found the

female raptor waiting for us only she wasn`t alone she

was surrounded by other Deinonychus who obviously

weren`t part of her pack mostly because the ones

surrounding her were jet black with sapphire blue stripes

running the length of their body and that`s when they took

notice of us the largest obviously an Alpha male stepped

forward he was as tall as me and weighed slightly more

while his orange eye`s glimmered in the rising sun, I

knew what he was doing so I picked Dioxide up and set

her in the boat "don`t he`ll…he`ll kill you" she quietly

sobbed "I`ll be fine I`ve fought people bigger than me

he`s no different" I said despite the fact I was mostly

lying well except for that guy in the Juggernaut suit then

the male started calling into the air bringing me back to

my senses I turned and saw him circling me calling as if

to say "I dare you to challenge me" so I began to circle

him trying not to think about what might happen if I

screwed up and that`s when he charged at full speed

towards me.


	8. Vengeance

**Vengeance:** Everything seemed to happen in slow motion

and as the raptor charged I did what I hadn`t done in my

fight`s with Shadow I relaxed and blanked my mind if

only for second and let years of training kick in and just

as he jumped I rolled and leapt up turning the raptors

momentum against him and using it to knock him flying

into the shallows he recovered quickly though and

attacked again this time running right at me and body

checking me into the sand but before he could gut me

with his toe claw I back flipped grabbed the toe claw and

used my momentum to rip it out, the raptor did what I

expected he jumped around shrieking for several seconds

before jumping and pinning me to the ground and trying

to claw my eye`s out however I grabbed his arm and

twisted breaking it before he bit my arm but thanks to my

tacpad he couldn`t get a grip and so I turned grabbed him

by the head put my foot on his spine and twisted violently

shattering his neck and spine decapitating him in the

process. I turned to the rest of his pack who started to

back off many of whom ran into the jungle no wanting to

challenge the one who had killed their leader then I ran to

the boat with the female raptor in tow and helped Dioxide

out "you're still alive" she squealed before breaking into

tears again though these were tears of joy "I told you I`d

be fine now come on we need to get you to the islands

medical center" I said smiling before looking at my

tacpad which was miraculously still intact "thank god for

german engineering" I thought to myself before starting

off to the medical center, the journey there was uneventful

the only problem was when we reached the medical

center the door was locked and the key was broken so I

had to resort to using my strained muscles to kick the

door open "you know your wife is really going to like

what she see`s when you get home since you fought those

dinos you put on some muscle" Dioxide said I looked

down and sure enough I had put on muscle since I got

here "alright I have to put you down now" I said before

setting Dioxide down on the only bed in the room and

scanning her with my tacpad "looks like it`s not as bad as

I thought you only popped your knee but it`s at and odd

angle so putting it back in will hurt and you`ll need a

crutch for a while" I said. She looked at me with puppy

dog eye`s "can I hold you while you set it?" she said in a

similar way to Felicity when she wanted something "fine

just not to hard I`m very sore" I replied then I turned to

her leg and held it steady before twisted her knee and

shoving it into place and I could her here muffled scream

while she bit into my shoulder but it came and went fairly

quickly "I`m surprised" I said when she looked up at me

"why?" she asked wincing "because normally I`m

breaking bones not mending them" I said bluntly before

handing her a crutch, then I helped her off the table and

we began to head for the transport room in hopes that the

device would still work because if it didn`t we could be

here a long time however due to Dioxide`s weakened

condition we had to go slowly so it took us fifteen

minutes to reach the room containing the device when we

entered however there was a surprise waiting for us there

in the room stood twenty four armed men and Dr. Werner

Strauss himself "ah Xterminater so nice to see you my

friend we have much to discuss" he cackled madly before

motioning his guards to arrest me that is if the pack of

raptors whose leader I`d killed only an hour earlier

appeared and attacked Strauss`s men and despite the fact

there were only twelve now they still managed to wipe

out Strauss`s security in less than a minute. Strauss looked

around at the bodies of his men which were being torn

apart by the hungry raptors "nien you can`t turn on me I

created you mien beauties" he screamed enraged and

that`s when the female raptor appeared from behind me

and advanced menacingly on Strauss "you I remember

you from the first batch of hatchlings" Strauss said with a

hint of fear in his voice and that`s when I lunged and

tackled him into a head lock then grabbed the gun in his

right hand "I never forget a fucking traitor!" I yelled

before twisted his right leg with mine and breaking it

followed by the left and dropping him to the ground, he

looked at me and the raptor with terror in his eye`s then I

shot both rounds in the gun into his elbows before

motioning to the raptor "he`s all yours" before turning

and hearing his last words "nien, nien…" followed by his

screams as the female torn into his abdomen with her toe

claw while biting his head and clawing his upper torso

then turned to Dioxide "let`s get home shall we" I said

before helping her into the transporter and firing it up and

the last I saw of Strauss was the female tearing his head

off before my vision was filled with bolts of blue

electricity. **Authors Note: There you have it people **

**that`s what happened when Xterminater crossed paths **

**with Dinos and now that this story is out of the way I **

**can announce my future plans, firstly Redemption the **

**long awaited sequel to Shadows is coming but not until **

**Christmas seeing as how school has started however I **

**feel as though I should give you guys a sneak preview **

**(**_**Some people fight for their country, others fight for **_

_**family, me well I fight for Vengeance)-Xterminater**_

**now I can`t guarantee that line will feature because **

**I`m still working on the story plot now onto my other **

**point, secondly thank you to my lovely co-author **

**XDioxideX for providing the OC Storie Hales mainly **

**because she will be a recurring character and for your **

**reviews because this was my first crossover fic and I **

**wasn`t very confident it would be good however your **

**reviews convinced me otherwise so I will definitely do **

**another crossover sometime in the future so again **

**thanks now in between time I`ll work on smaller **

**projects possibly a whole story from Eclipse`s point of **

**view until then Xterminater out.**


End file.
